Sembilan Nyawa
by Ceprutth DeiDei
Summary: -Edited- Light mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat. Malam ini juga, ditemani oleh Ryuk, dia akan mencoba membuktikan teori 'Sembilan Nyawa'. Fic aneh sejenis sama Tes dan Aku Tahu. Mind to RnR?


Berdasarkan permintaan dari pembaca fanfic-fanfic death note oneshot saya sebelumnya, akhirnya saya buatkan yang versi Light. Tancap gaaaaasss! *apadeh*

**Title:** Sembilan Nyawa

**Author:** Ceprutth DeiDei

**Main Character: **Light Y.

**Genre: **Mystery/Family

**Rating:** K+

**Warning:** OOC, Light's PoV, cerita gak jelas dan susah dimengerti. ;p

**Disclaimer: **Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Sembilan Nyawa © Ceprutth DeiDei

**Sembilan Nyawa**

Krieet..

Pintu rumah berderit begitu aku membukanya. Dengan tampang acuh tak acuh aku melepas sepatuku dan berjalan masuk ke dalam. Oh, tak lupa kututup pintu itu lagi sebelum beranjak masuk.

Tiba-tiba Sayu datang. Dan bisa kutebak, dia langsung menatapku kaget, "EH? Ka-KAKAK?"

Aku hanya menggumam membalasnya.

"Kakak bawa apaan tuh?" tanyanya heran sambil menuding-nuding sesuatu yang berada dalam gendonganku. Benar-benar adik cerewet yang kebanyakan nanya. Tapi, begitu-begitu juga, aku sangat menyayanginya.

"Berisik kau, Sayu," sahutku sedikit membentak. Dia membelalak. Menatapku penuh tanya. "Bukan urusanmu."

Huh. Lebih baik aku pergi saja.

BLAM!

"Dasar galak!" Kudengar Sayu berteriak kesal padaku. Benar-benar kekanak-kanakan.

Aku menghela napas. Kunyalakan lampu kamarku—karena keadaan disini benar-benar gelap. Tentu saja, sekarang sudah malam.

Setelah lampu menyala dan menerangi kamarku, aku berjalan gontai ke ranjang. Kuturunkan 'sesuatu' yang berada dalam gendonganku dan kubaringkan ke ranjang. Dan begitu kuturunkan, ia langsung menggeliat manja diatas ranjang. Aku terdiam menatapnya.

"Lalu kau mau apa dengan benda itu, Light?" Sebuah suara yang aku sangat tau milik siapa itu terdengar bertanya kepadaku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kiri, menatap sosok yang tengah terbang di sisi kiriku. Ya, sosok itu. Sosok yang hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya. Sosok shinigami bernama Ryuk.

"Ini bukan benda, bodoh," sergahku padanya karena berani menyebut dirinya yang tengah terbaring diranjang dengan sembarangan.

"Hm. Terserah kau sajalah. Apa kau bisa membuat sesuatu yang menarik dengan benda itu?"

"Tentu saja," jawabku singkat. Kutarik ujung bibirku membentuk seringai. "Kau lihat saja, Ryuk."

Aku duduk dipinggir ranjang. Kemudian aku telungkup disebelahnya. Kudekati dirinya. Mataku menatap tajam mata birunya. Mata biru yang amat indah. Seakan-akan kau melihat hamparan laut biru yang indah bila menatap matanya. Lekuk wajahnya benar-benar unik. Dia benar-benar makhluk Tuhan yang penuh dengan misteri.

"Kau mau apa dengannya, eh?" tanya Ryuk heran. Bisa kutebak kalau ia pasti sedang menatapku dengan tampang jijik dan—cengo?

"Aku hanya penasaran dengannya," Jawaban singkat itu meluncur dari bibirku. Jawaban yang memang mewakili semua yang ada dalam benakku. Aku memang sangat penasaran padanya. "Kau tahu, dia adalah makhluk yang penuh misteri bagi seorang Kira sepertiku."

"Aku tanya, kau sebenarnya mau apa dengan benda itu?" tanya Ryuk mengulang. Yah, aku tahu memang jawaban yang kuutarakan tadi sedikit tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

Kupejamkan sejenak kedua mataku. Kemudian membukanya kembali. Aku menghela napas. "Membuktikan kebenaran teori 'Sembilan Nyawa' itu."

"Haaah..?"

Aku bangkit dari ranjang. Dan tak kusangka, ia terbangun dan ikut bangkit. Hanya saja, ia masih terduduk manis diranjang. Aku tersenyum. Benar-benar manis.

Kubuka laci meja belajarku. Mengambil death note yang kusembunyikan dengan sempurna di dalam laci. Selanjutnya, tangan kananku mengambil sebuah pulpen.

Aku berjalan lagi ke ranjang, duduk ditepiannya seperti tadi. Kubuka lembar-lembar kertas dari buku itu hingga sampai ke bagian tengahnya. Aku menoleh kepalaku ke kanan dan mataku langsung bertemu pandang dengan mata biru lautnya. Mata itu memang benar-benar indah.

Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum.

"Hei, makhluk manis," kusentuh dagu kecilnya yang lembut, mengelusnya sebentar. "Mulai sekarang, kau bernama Kira."

Aku menyeringai. Kulepaskan tanganku darinya dan kembali menggenggam pulpen. "Kita buktikan, apakah teori itu benar."

Aku menuliskan namanya diselembar kertas death note. Masih dengan seringaian, aku tak sabar menunggu 40 detik selanjutnya.

"Hihihihihi..."

"..."

"Hihi.."

"..."

"Hihihi.."

Sontak, aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Ryuk. Dia tertawa? Apa ada yang salah?

Jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. Seringaiku makin lebar. Pandanganku tak lepas dari mata birunya.

...tiga puluh sembilan. Empat puluh.

Mataku membulat.

"—tidak mati."

"Hihihihi.."

Kudengar tawa Ryuk lagi. Benar-benar membuat _mood_-ku semakin memburuk.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanyaku sinis. Namun ia hanya terdiam. Tampak tak berminat untuk menjawab pertanyaanku barusan. Aku mendengus.

Baiklah, kali ini aku tak akan memperdulikan tingkah shinigami itu. Akan kucoba lagi.

Kembali kuhitung detik demi detik sambil terus menatap mata biru itu.

Satu. Dua. Tiga.

Terus menghitung hingga detik keempat puluh tiba.

"..."

"Lagi-lagi tidak mati?"

Apa yang salah? Kenapa dia tidak mati juga? Padahal, namanya sudah dua kali kucatat di deathnote-ku.

Hah~ akan kucoba sekali lagi.

...

...

Tiga puluh dua. Tiga puluh tiga. Tiga puluh empat. Tiga puluh lima. Tiga puluh enam. Tiga puluh tujuh. Tiga puluh delapan. Tiga puluh sembilan. Empat puluh!

"Gagal lagi?" mataku melebar. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. "ARGH! Baiklah, sekali lagi!"

Kira!

*tidak mati*

KIRA.

*masih tetap bernapas*

KIRA!

*masih hidup juga*

KIRA!

*garuk-garuk kuping*

KIRA!

*kali ini ngupil (?)*

Keningku berkedut-kedut. Urat-urat syarafku menonjol keluar. Napasku ngos-ngosan. Seketika itu juga, aku membanting pulpen yang ada ditanganku ke lantai keras-keras. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya—

"—ternyata nyawa kucing memang ada sembilan."

"Hihihihihi.." Kudengar kikikan si shinigami bodoh itu semakin keras. "HAHAHAHA!"

Damn! Sekarang dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak! Dan aku tahu, dia pasti menertawaiku!

"Entah kau ini sebenarnya terlalu jenius atau bodoh.." kata Ryuk—masih diselingi dengan tawa.

**The End**

Bingung sama endingnya? Hahaha.. Saya juga. *loh?*

Makanya, saya putuskan untuk menambahkan omake. :D Walaupun mungkin sama sekali tidak membantu mendongkan (?) pembaca sekalian, tapi yah kalo mau baca aja. :)

**Omake**

Esok harinya..

"KYAAA!"

"HYAK! HYAK! YAAAK!"

"JANGAN LARI!"

"IBUU~! DIA KE KANAN!"

"AWAS! AWAS! UWAAA!"

"KEMBALI KAU, BODOH!"

"IBU, KANAN!"

"KAU JUGA BANTU DONG!"

"TUNGGU! DIA KESINI!"

"TANGKAP!"

"AKU SEDANG BERUSAHA IBU!"

"KYAAA~"

"AH—DIA KABUR!"

"GIMANA SIH?"

"BUKAN SALAH SAYU KOK! WEK!"

"BANTU IBU MENANGKAPNYA!"

"KYAA! KYAA!"

"UWOOO~"

Jam dinding dirumah itu baru menunjukkan pukul 6.30 pagi tetapi suasana di kediaman keluarga Yagami itu sudah penuh keributan. Membuat Light yang sedang _badmood_ dan ayahnya yang baru saja pulang jam 2 pagi terusik.

"Ada apa, sih, Ibu, Sayu?" tanya Light yang baru muncul dari tangga. Merasa mendengar sesuatu, Sayu dan ibunya pun menoleh ke asal suara.

"KAK LIGHT! KUCING YANG KAU BAWA SEMALAM BIKIN MASALAH NIH!" teriak Sayu kencang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk seekor kucing berbulu abu-abu dan bermata biru cemerlang. Terlihat ada sebuah err- seekor ikan asin (?) dimulut si kucing.

Light membelalak kaget. 'Hah? Bagaimana bisa si Kira keluar dari kamarku?'

"Hihihihi.."

Dirematnya tangannya kuat-kuat. Dengan tatapan benci dan penuh rasa kesal, Light menolehkan wajahnya kearah Ryuk yang terkikik-kikik sambil beterbangan (?). "Jadi kau, ya! Dasar shinigami!"

"Light, ibu pernah bilang kalau tidak boleh bawa hewan ke rumah kan?" ujar sang ibu pada anak lelakinya yang tampan itu sambil berkacak pinggang. "Sekarang, bawa keluar kucing itu! Dan kau juga akan dihukum tidak akan mendapat jatah uang saku selama seminggu!"

"Haaaah.. baik, Ibu."

**The End**

Gimana? Aneh ya? Ya sudahlah. Review ya! :D

**Terimakasih sudah membaca. :D**


End file.
